Electrical connectors, especially electrical connectors designed and configured for transmitting power may have to meet competing and sometimes conflicting demands, e.g. relatively high power transfer, small size, close and stable packing of contacts in a single connector housing and the prevention of heat build-up, as a result of e.g. resistive losses. Especially for transmission of high currents, such as several tens of Amperes, e.g. 50 A or more, and/or high powers, such as 1000 Watts or more, small electrical resistances may cause high temperatures of the contacts of such connectors, which in return may further increase their resistance.
A contributing factor to heating of a contact of a cable connector is the contact resistance between the contact and the countercontact as well as between the contact and (the conductor of) the cable. Furthermore, with cable connectors, it may happen that the cable, instead of the connector or the contact is pulled, e.g. for unmating or by accident.
A cable connector for transmitting power should thus be compatible with such dimensional, thermal and mechanical constraints. Preferably, a connector should stand prolonged use (on the order of several years) and not suffer aging effects, such as increasing resistance.
Another important factor is the manufacturing costs of the connector and the contacts.
Consequently, there is a desire for an improved power connector for carrying a relatively high current and/or power and a contact therefor which may reduce or substantially prevent high temperatures from occurring and which may be manufactured relatively cost-efficiently.